The present invention relates generally to improvements in brushes and it relates more particularly to an improved hair brush having a self-contained cover.
It is a common practice to carry a small hair brush on the person, either in a clothing pocket, a pocket book or in luggage of various types. However, the use of the brush for its intended application generally results in the deposit on the brush, of hair, various scalp debris, oils and other hair and scalp emitting and applied compositions. accordingly, the return of the used brush to the pocket book or other storage receptacle is highly unsanitary and may soil and damage the surrounding articles which may be exposed thereto. Also, in turn, the brush will pick up dirt, dust, lint and debris that is in the pocketbook or other storage receptacle. To this end, to facilitate the sanitary storing and carrying of the hair brush, covers, either separate from or forming part of the brush assembly, are provided so that the brush bristles may be at least partially enclosed to prevent their exposure to the surroundings and the release thereto of the foreign material carried by the brush. The type of brush bristle enclosures heretofore available and proposed, however, possess numerous drawbacks and disadvantages. They are generally complex, bulky and expensive devices, awkward and inconvenient to us, of little adaptability and versatility and otherwise leave much to be desired.